This disclosure relates to an electro-acoustic transducer that is adapted to be used in open audio devices.
Open audio devices allow the user to be more aware of the environment, and provide social cues that the wearer is available to interact with others. However, since the acoustic transducer(s) of open audio devices are spaced from the ear and do not confine the sound to the just the ear, open audio devices produce more sound spillage that can be heard by others as compared to on-ear headphones. Spillage can detract from the usefulness and desirability of open audio devices.